Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device having a wide view angle and minimizing image distortion.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel may include a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposing substrate and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between the two substrates. The TFT substrate may include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. A TFT may include a gate electrode extended from a gate line, a source electrode extended to a data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
The LCD panel may not emit light by itself. In other words, it is not self-emissive. The LCD panel may receive light from the backside of the LCD panel or from the front of the LCD panel. The LCD panel may have limited view angle.
Converting gamma pattern, which is applied to an input data, temporally or spatially may increase the view angle. In this case, flickers occur in the frame image during changing between gamma patterns.